


I Dont like you

by PaperRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid winchester, My first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperRose/pseuds/PaperRose
Summary: In another world John and Mary are not hunter  and Dean didn't like his little brother,does it change when he got his wish. It's not supernatural universe. This is my first fic so be kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic so be kind.English is not my first language so there might be grammatical mistakes.

Dean was not happy,his Mom looks sick.when he asked her she told him he is going to get a little brother.Dean only wants to his mother be happy and healthy.He doesn't want a brother if it makes his mom sick .But mom says he would love to play with his little brother.It might not be that bad Dean thought.

*~*~~~~~~*~*  
Dad was taking mom to hospital.She was in so much pain,Does having a new baby worth it.Dean has to stay with his grandma.He can't sleep ,without his mom it doesn't seems like home.He felt so alone.His grandma was trying to make him happy,he was allowed to watch his cartoons on TV but he didn't find it funny now .He just want to his mother be OK.


	2. Chapter 2

           Dean met his baby brother first time. He was so pink and tiny .He wanted to hold him but his mother refused him saying he is so delicate.He might harm him

Dean can't play with him.He only sleep drink milk and wet his diaper.Dean didn't get why everyone is so fascinated about that baby.His mom doesn't have enough time to play with him.He thought it was good when he was the only one.


	3. Three years later

 Sammy is three years old now.Mary loves her sons,but sometimes it's impossible to please them both .Right now both are playing outside.Dean his 6 Year old is on his  three wheeled kid bike,while Sammy is sitting on back seat of that bike.She love when they play together.Like yesterday when both wanted her mobile phone for watching some kid video that she saved.In the last both his sons were playing tug of war with her mobile that ended in being cracked.

Dean was in his first grade .Sammy sometimes took Dean's notebook and scribble on it ,this had made Dean so upset.He was complaining Mary all day to punish Sammy.When she refused ,he shouted how she had grounded him for three days when he had drawn a lion on Dads office paper .According to him he had decorated that paper but still got punished,while Sammy always got away even when he could not even draw a lion.

                     *********

"Sammy,you are doing it all wrong"Dean was trying to teach Sam how to make a Lego train .

"No !! I am doing it right "Sammy was sure he was doing it right.

"Well ,does your train has its engine in the middle"

Sammy looked puzzled,Now his train did look wrong.He liked how Dean is so smart,he even knew how to tie his shoe laces.He wanted to be like him.

 


End file.
